Our Bond's
by dancingirl97
Summary: After sharing their experience down in the chamber Harry and Ginny are bonded in ways they cannot begin to imagine, watch as their bond grows, AU from 3rd year on. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the headmaster's office surveying the silver sword which was now covered in grime and blood. The past couple of weeks had been very trying for the headmaster as he had been removed by the governors and as such had been unable to protect the children which he had cared for, for many years.

The horror he felt upon his arrival that 3 of his students were in immediate danger was petrifying, especially concerning young Harry, he had stove to protect the boy from the dangers he would undoubtedly have to face in the future and now he was risking his life once more.

Albus was not surprised, however, as he was much the same as his parents brave and noble to a fault. James especially upon hearing that a friend was in danger would no doubt race to help them much as Harry himself did for his best friend younger sibling, it was not this that concerned Albus as much as the fact he hadn't a clue as to what could be causing the chamber to be opened once more or where the entrance could be. He has searched the school personally multiple times and yet he had never found it.

A distressing night however had come to an end once the three young children had appeared in his office with a mucky sword, a tatty diary and his phoenix. Mr and Mrs Weasley had grasped both of their children and whisked them away to the hospital wing to ensure their health.

Harry however stubbornly remained clutching the sword and diary, determined to retell all that had occurred within the chamber and the cause of it.

After he had made quite sure that Dumbledore knew that the diary was the cause of the event and Ginny had no blame in the events he stopped talking and allowed the professor to analyse the situation.

Albus sat and thought for a while looking over at Harry and remembered the passion in his eye when he was defending Ginevra, with much to contemplate he allowed the young boy to go while warning him that he may have to speak to him again.

This brought him to where he was now looking at the sword that had managed to appear to the young boy and inevitably save Ginny.

That seemed key to it all, Harry and Ginny had both come out together, although with circumstances so unusual it seemed even more odd that both had escaped as unharmed as they did. For all intents and purposes Ginny should have been overcome by Tom Riddle's soul long before she lay in the chamber, and after that then it seemed unlikely that she should have survived at all.

It seemed unusual that she had managed it, when Harry reached her she should have been dead.

There are no two ways about it she should have been dead.

But she wasn't and Albus was determined to find out why, it seemed that Harry was key to this, that she survived long enough for her to be given a chance. He needed to look at the two together see how they were with each other. Perhaps that would reveal more about how they connected on such a level.

Swiftly disillusioning himself he swept from his office casting an eye over Fawkes it before he left, wondering if the bond he shared with him could shed some light on the situation before him. Yet he descended the stairs hidden by the gargoyle and made his way towards the hospital wing where both of the children in question where to be staying that night.

He peered cautiously into the now dark room, listening to see if they were still awake. A whispered conversation could be heard as a mumble from the other end of the wing and sliding into the room he silently walked towards the two.

Ginny was lying in her bed with Harry curled up next to her, holding her. From the clear pain and sadness on their faces you could easily tell this was something sweet and innocent. Both simply comforting each other after the ordeals they had been through.

Standing off to one side he observed the two together, they way they indulged in small comforting touches, never losing skin to skin contact and seem to understand how the other was feeling in the small pauses between conversation. If it could be called that sometimes phrases could be heard as if they were in the middle of a conversation before lapsing into silence.

Seeming to understand the headmaster nodded his head and ducked out of the room. However instead of heading towards his office as one would expect he turn towards the entrance hall and down to where the wards ended. Disapperating with a pop he vanished from sight.

Sometime later he appeared in the exact same spot and without missing a beat he started to walk towards the entrance and up through the school. It took a while to reach his destination as the area of Hogwarts he was going was not one often used, and so the castle seemed to arrange itself so that it was not in close range. However soon he arrived at the portrait which guarded the entrance to the guest rooms where Mr and Mrs Weasley were staying. He gave the password to the portrait and knocked upon entering to find the two sitting together on the couch obviously deep in discussion.

Their heads lifted at the sound of Albus' knock and both greeted him with warm smiles.

Arthur spoke first "Albus, this is unexpected, what could you possibly need at such an hour? Not that we don't want to see you of course but Molly and I were just finishing a cup of coca before heading to bed"

"Well I would have waited until the morning if it wasn't important, but I'm afraid it pertains to your daughter"

"What is it, is Ginny ok, after all she's been through is she alright?" Mrs Weasley sounded distraught at the thought of her only daughter being in danger once more.

"Oh, no she is fine it is just that some important information has arisen that is relevant to the terrifying experience your daughter and young Mr Potter had earlier this day."

"What more could you possibly tell us about what happened we heard everything from Harry himself" The confusion on Mr Weasley's face was evident; he motioned for Albus to continue.

Albus nodded and started to explain what he had found at the ministry.

"I discovered Harry and Ginny in the hospital wing this evening to check on a suspicion I had from talking to Harry. When describing her part in things from today, he was exceptionally quick to defend her and seemed much more anxious once she had left, and was very eager to return to her and ensure she was ok.

After seeing them together in the hospital wing I knew for certain that the dynamic was not as it should be for the two, the seemed to need skin to skin contact and the conversation was disjointed at best, it was as if half of it was missing.

I needed to go to the ministry to confirm my suspicions as I assumed the two had Bonded in some way down in the chamber. The ministry retains a copy of all bonds made magically and it automatically updated whenever a new bond is created. I must ask you both, how much do you know of soul bonds?"

Mrs Weasley looked aghast at the thought "Surely you're not insinuating that the two are soul bonded Albus, they're too young surely?"

"Oh but I am Molly dear, the records hold no doubt that at 18:09 this evening Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter formed a Soul Bond. From your reaction, however, I can assume that you know what this means?"

Mr Weasley shot a look at his wife before responding to the headmaster "We know parts Albus, the fact that it would mean they are married, but we like the rest of the wizarding population believed it to be a myth, a legend. Soul bonds are so rarely heard of it is believed that they don't exist."

"I can see why many would assume that as the last soul bond was 1208 and so not much is known about them; however during my time at the ministry I did retrieve some books that would inform us more on the situation.

From what I have read so far although the bond has formed it will take some time to complete, and usually will not do so until the children turn of age. However if one experiences a magical inheritance before then, then the bond will be fully completed then. I have reason to believe that Harry will experience a magical inheritance at 15 as it normally would occur and so it would be at this age that the experience of completing the bond would happen.

There are several things that need to happen when Harry comes into his inheritance but we shall tackle those when it comes to it, for now there is something I must ask of you."

Mr and Mrs Weasley's expressions softened at the tone of his voice

"You know you can ask anything of us Albus, anything to help Ginny and Harry." Mrs Weasley's voice was gentle as she spoke of the children.

"I have witnessed Harry's reactions to mentions of his relative and do not wish for Ginny to have to endure the summer with them as well, as I feel it best for them to spend as much time around each other in order to get used to the connections they have. As I have witnessed Harry's reactions to mentions of his relative and do not wish for Ginny to have to endure the summer with them as well, I think it would be best if Harry cam to live with you.

I will guarantee that this will not affect you in any way what so ever as I will be paying for Harry's necessities myself."

"Albus that's really not necessary" Arthur looked rather embarrassed at the comment about his lack of wealth.

"Oh nonsense Arthur, if I didn't pay then Harry would insist upon doing so himself, you know how he is, and you would probably like that even worse than having me do it. It will be nothing you can be assured of that, and I won't hear another word against it"

This last comment was directed at Mrs Weasley who was looking particularly red next to her husband who had calmed down after listening to Albus. She cast her eyes down and nodded her head towards the headmaster giving her consent.

"Right, now I shall be off, I have taken up far too much of your valuable time that could be spent sleeping, I wish to inform the children of some of the information we have discovered in the morning, if there is anything in particular you want to be brought up or not mentioned at all then please let me know before we speak with them, Good night. I shall see you tomorrow."

Albus exited the guest rooms, leaving Molly and Arthur behind wondering what exactly was to become of their only daughter and a boy who had become very close to their family, themselves included.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Harry awoke to bright light shinning in his eyes, cramp in his neck and a sense of peacefulness that he didn't normally get when he was awake. Slowly rolling his neck and sitting up he realised he had fallen asleep talking to Ginny in the night and the cramp in his neck must have been from the way he had slept. Ginny was still sleeping, she looked so peaceful lying there he couldn't bear to wake her. However she soon awoke and immediately to Harry, as if to reassure herself that he was still there.

He smiled at her as she sat up and was filled with joy at the returned smile she gave him their individual happiness seemed to infect each other and soon they were grinning like mad men, and Harry was glad to be able to relax after the long night they had both had.

She looked towards him questioningly, and he knew at once what she was asking.

"I'm perfectly fine Gin; I'm much more worried about you. Did you sleep ok? No nightmares or anything?" The concern in his voice was evident. Ginny felt bad she had made him worry he had saved her after all she couldn't ask for much more really.

However before she could reply to him he started again.

"After all that's happened I'm just concerned, that's all. I'd like to think we've gotten close now, you know I just want to help."

She smiled at this, it only seemed after a few hours of conversation that he knew her as well as anyone, and unable to find the words to express how she felt after the events of the year (especially the past 24 hours) she simply said "I know". Yet it conveyed enough meaning for Harry to smile back at her and draw her in for a hug.

They remained like that for some time, just enjoying each other's company, until the hospital wing doors opened, revealing Mr and Mrs Weasley, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry professor but you can't talk to them yet, their asleep and I don't want them disturbed after all they've been through. Please just leave them one more hour"

"I don't think that will be necessary Poppy, look they're awake now" Dumbledore smiled calmly at her before continuing

"Would it be possible to give us some privacy for a few moments there are some things I need to discuss with the children"

"If you must but please, keep them calm I want them to be as well rested as possible" Madam Pomfrey turned and departed while the headmaster turned towards him and Ginny.

He smiled warmly at them and summoning a chair for himself and the Weasley's to sit on. He seemed to pause as he joined the tips of his fingers together beneath his chin, and surveyed them.

Harry sat waiting before realising that no-one was going to say anything and addressed the headmaster.

"Excuse me sir, but what is it exactly you want?"

"Oh I'm sorry my dear boy I got caught up in my own thoughts, there has been so much happening over the past 24 hours I'm afraid I that I myself don't quite know what to make of it."

This time it was Ginny who spoke "Make of what exactly sir, what happened in the chamber? I thought that all of that had already been dealt with and sorted. Nothing else has happened has it?" The panic was evident in her voice and Harry squeezed the hand he held to reassure her and sure enough he felt her calm at his touch. They exchanged a smile as Dumbledore began to speak and refocus their attention on him.

"Oh no my dear child, it does relate to the incidence in the chamber but you can be assured that, although it may shock you, you will not be affected in any other way from the chamber other than that which I am about to tell you and it is not something to be too frightened of."

At this point Mrs Weasley could see that both of the children were beginning to become anxious and looked pointedly at Albus to explain to them what was happening.

He sighed and stopped for a moment to figure out how to explain the situation before beginning.

"It is difficult to explain you see, as I myself am not absolutely sure of what happened. Yet after witnessing you two interact with each other and with the exceptional circumstances with the chamber I had my suspicions that a bond had formed between you-"

"What kind of-" Ginny had began to interrupt yet Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her

"I am afraid I will have to ask you to simple listen for now Ms Weasley and hopefully I can answer most of you questions that way" she nodded her head for him to continue.

"Well you see I believe that when Tom Riddle attempted to regain his former power he leeched what he needed off of your soul, when Mr Potter here discovered you and stopped Riddle I believe he also unknowingly transferred some of his soul into yours, and therefore a part of yours into his in order to ensure your survival.

This should not have worked, but it has been theorised that if two souls have a signature so similar to each other, indeed what you might call soul mates; it would cause a merging of the shared souls allowing them to be shared within different bodies, a soul bond. There have been instances of soul bonds before but unfortunately only the effects of the bond are known and the actual reasons why still remain a mystery, even to those who have studied them in depth."

Harry took all of the information and was about to say something but Ginny had cut in first.

"Excuse me professor but are you saying that me and Harry have soul bonded? It's so rare that hasn't been a bond in hundreds of years. I thought it was a myth, how can you be sure?"

"It is not a myth Ms Weasley, but as you say extremely uncommon, the only way I could be sure was inside the ministry in the department of mysteries there is a book with a copy of all soul bonds ever created. The latest entry stated that the soul bonding of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley took place last night during the time you were in the chamber."

Throughout all this time Mr and Mrs Weasley had remained silent but at the looks upon their daughter and Harry's faces they thought it time they spoke up. Arthur began first.

"Children, I know that it is a lot to take in and there is more to come that you must deal with but one thing that you should know is that you won't feel most of the affects until you either reach your magical inheritance, you have time to adjust to this before you need to think heavily on it."

Harry still looked exceptionally confused, having been brought up in the muggle world he had no idea what a soul bond was and voiced this to professor Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry professor, but I don't really understand what you're talking about, what exactly is a soul bond and what does it mean for Ginny and I?"

"Let me explain my boy, a soul bond is where two souls merge or bond to each other on a spiritual level to the extent where the two people become linked to one another. This can happen for several reasons and I believe yours is due to a transfer of parts of your souls, causing them to merge.

A merge normally does not occur until the two souls have become of age and it is because of this I believe your merge will produce an unprecedented amount of power as it will not be complete until you reach you magical inheritance, which is normally 17 but for the Potter family the age has always been 15. It is at this point I believe the bond will have fully formed.

There are however several implications, for one in the eyes of the ministry soul bonds are more binding than any marital vows, and so as of last night you are officially Mr and Mrs Potter."

"What!" Both Harry and Ginny cried out at this?

"You mean to say that we're married? But how, I can't be married I'm only 11" Ginny looked visible pale at the though and Harry Pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Indeed I do Ms Weasley, or should I say Mrs Potter, hmm? It is not to worry, however, as the bond is not fully complete a lot of the bond will not be revealed until Mr Potter's 15th birthday, as such you have plenty of time to adjust to the idea, as Mr Weasley pointed out to you, especially as you will have to spend most of your time together in order to ensure the bond develops fully."

Harry frowned as he processed the information, he was terrified at first. Married, he could barely even comprehend what that entailed especially since he had barley spoken to Ginny most of the year. They had gotten close over the last few hours but a few hours did not make a relationship never mind a marriage. Yet Dumbledore's words of years to adjust puzzled him

"Professor, you said we would have a few years what did you exactly mean by that? Surely if we're married then, that's it? Right?"

"In some ways yes, what I mean is that until the bond has fully formed your relationship will progress slowly enabling you to go from a friendship to a relationship to life as a married couple more smoothly. However we shall deal with those obstacles as we come to them. What I would currently like to discuss is the fact that since last night no one has seen you two break skin to skin contact, I would like you to try for a few seconds. Would that be ok?"

At mention of this both children began to frown and Ginny literally started quivering in Harry's arms, neither wanted to let go of the comfort the other brought them. Upon seeing this Mrs Weasley leapt forward, wrapped her arms around them both and looked them straight in the eyes.

"I know you have bother been through a lot but this is important we need to know how strong the bond is, will you do it for now just this once. Please?"

They nodded and separated out until they were just holding hands, looking comfortable enough yet nervous about letting go, they'd stuck together since the chamber incident had been dealt with and had confided in each other about their fears from the night. The loss of a familiar, friendly presence that came with the contact worried them.

Taking a deep breath they shifted a bit further away from each other and let go.

Their reaction was immediate they let out a screech of pain and clasped hands as quickly as they could gasping as they recovered.

"What was that?" Ginny panted out angrily as they regained their breath.

"It is as I thought, the bond has only just begun and so it is instating itself by establishing a physical connection in order to establish the spiritual connection. I believe that you may have to remain in contact for a couple of weeks until the bond has fully established itself."

"What Albus, you never mentioned this before, you can't mean that." Mrs Weasley started to mother over the children but Professor Dumbledore interrupted before she could get into full swing and took her and Mr Weasley over to one side to speak to them for a moment.

"There is no need to worry Molly; the children will be perfectly fine. It may be a bit awkward at times but I'm sure they will manage. If it will assuage your fears about the children I can guarantee that, although, their relationship will progress differently to most that it will not be until the bond has been completed that they will feel the need to complete their physical relationship. At that point it will be necessary as it is the final stage of completing the bond."

"But she will only be 14 that's far too young, she can't-" Mrs Weasley was firmly protesting now, Dumbledore however stopped her mid flow once again

"You know as well as I do that the age of consent for us is 14 and that there is no other options when it comes to a situation as unique as this one. I think that in 3 years you have plenty of time to talk to her about what she needs to know.

For now we deal with the situation that is currently presented and focus on future issues once we have dealt with the current ones. Agreed?"

Mr Weasley had remained silent throughout, and although he was not pleased with Dumbledore's most recent news he realised his hands were tied, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply he spoke "Ok Albus, what needs to be done for our daughter and Harry, I want to try and make this as easy as possible for them" He glanced over at the two who were now in a whispered conversation as they occasionally looked over at the group of adults.

Harry watched as they walked back over, he didn't understand a lot of what was going on the few things her currently knew were:

The chamber incident had caused a soul bon between him and Ginny

But it wouldn't be complete until he was 15

At 15 he would get a magical inheritance

He and Ginny were supposedly married

That was the simplest way he could think of it, it wasn't as if he dislike the thought of being bonded to Ginny after talking to her he really liked her and thought they could be good friends. It was just all too much all at once and he didn't know what to think. Except that whenever he thought of Ginny or looked at her he felt that much happier, and strangely enough this felt right to him and so he just let it be.

Ginny had finished explaining the few bits she knew about soul bonds (not that she knew more than had been told mind you), and was thinking over what had happened, she thought she should be angry or upset but she just felt strangely happy, as if it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Although she had always dreamed of meeting and eventually marrying The-Boy-Who-Lived she was so much happier that it was Harry her friend. Not the famous wizard. It felt right being here with him and so she just sat with his arms around her feeling content.

"Right then, I believe we have some issues to sort out, let's get started shall we?" Professor Dumbledore then started to discuss with the Weasley's the arrangements that needed to be made.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The three adults sat around the bed in the hospital wing as they discussed what exactly would happen during the summer. Professor Dumbledore after the events of the summer was exceptionally reluctant to have Harry return to Private Drive, and realised that Harry himself would not want to spend the summer with his relatives began to speak to Mr and Mrs Weasley

"As Harry obviously cannot return to Private Drive-"

"What! You mean I don't have to go back? I never have to see them again"

Harry was ecstatic with the news not only would he never have to return to that horrid house and be forced to endure the company of the Dursleys again but he could spend the whole summer with his best friend, and a family that genuinely cared for him.

"No, my boy, it became apparent to me after this summer that it was no longer a good thing for you to stay with your relative, although it managed for what it had to do I now realise that it was never truly a home to you and so I feel it best for you to stay with the Weasley's, if they agree that is. Arthur? Molly?"

"Oh of course Albus it will be no problem what so ever Harry's always welcome at ours" Molly was quick to agree and Arthur nodded his head alongside his wife, yet there was only one thing that bothered him. Money, it wasn't as if they couldn't afford to take him in but it had always been hard with seven and he didn't want Harry to pay he could never accept that.

Albus, however, seemingly reading his mind said to the two "You won't have to worry about nay of Harry's expenses I shall be taking care of those as I have done the past 11 years."

The Weasley's nodded their heads at this accepting it quite easily; Harry however who was unaware of the support that the headmaster had given him spoke out.

"What do you mean the past 11 years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon paid for everything didn't they?" He was quite shocked at the fact that his professor had been paying for him all these years.

"No it was I; although they were your guardians I was put in place after your parents deaths as your magical guardian and have been supporting you financially as well as it was one of the ways I persuaded your Aunt and Uncle to take you in. I'm afraid I was not up to managing with a child with all of the responsibilities I have to take care of."

Harry sat taking in all of the new information while conversation about the summer restarted.

"So Harry will stay with you and I shall pay being paying for all of the living expenses, if it's alright with you then Harry I suggest that you buy your school books with the money from your trust vault." Harry nodded his assent simply listening now.

"The children will currently have to sleep next to one another to retain the contact but afterward we shall see what happens, and I shall send Madam Pomfrey to check up on them at a later date as it has often been found that soul bonded develop in different ways than normal and often most quickly at first. I am sure the children will tell us if the notice anything important themselves. Will that all be ok?" everyone replied with nods towards the headmaster and he got up. "Very well then I shall be seeing the children later at the feast, but goodbye to you Molly, Arthur and please feel free to contact me with any problems you might have. Goodbye." He swept out of the room leaving the two adult and children in a comfortable silence.

After a short pause Molly began to talk

"Are you alright dears, so much has happened it is an awful lot to take in?"

"No mum we're fine just thinking that's all I never imagined that this could happen, it's not a bad thing at all after the chamber it kind of helps a bit like we've always got someone there" She smiled at her mum as she said this "Even after all that's happened this year I can't imagine a better first year it's been so interesting just daily life and now it feels like I know more can sense more about the space around me. This year's changed me certainly but I think it might be for the best."

"Do you really believe that Gin that after Riddle you can just carry on" Mr Weasley was confused at his daughters words surely she shouldn't be this calm merely hours after she was lying in the chamber.

"No of course not, it won't be the same I know but it's as if I've grown up so much this past year and I'm stronger for it. I hated what happen, hated how he took control over me. I HATED IT. It's going to affect me for the rest of my life but that doesn't mean I can't or won't deal with it."

Harry smiled at her he knew that really it had affected her more than she let on to her parents but she was right, after all that had happened they were both better, more mature he liked to think and understood that it's something to deal with and move on from and learn from it. It would be ok because they could work through it together.

"Ok" Mr Weasley sighed "We'll leave you be for now but I want you to be able to talk to us Gin, no matter what happens we are always going to be here for you I swear"

"I know daddy" Ginny smiled fully then pulling Harry along with her so she could hug her father.

They all sat together for a while, content with each other's company before the two children could sense Mrs Weasley becoming agitated. They looked at each other, as she showed no signs of her agitation but they could tell all the same, but silently communicating with their eyes at last it was Harry that spoke up.

"Mrs Weasley is something wrong? It's just that Ginny and I can sort of sense you're a bit agitated"

"Oh no, no it's nothing really, well I think it's nothing, it could be something. But you see it's just that I'm not sure how the rest of the family will take it, they could react in any way and I just don't know how to tell them"

Ginny sat up a little straighter at this, beginning to wonder herself how her brothers would take it, especially Ron, he and Harry were best friends how would he feel.

"We should tell Ron first" She declared "Its only right he gets told first I mean he and Harry are so close, the rest we can tell later all together but Ron needs to know first."

Harry realised what this could turn into if Ron didn't know as soon as possible, and he didn't want anything to change between them he was still his best mate and nothing would change that.

"Yes he should definitely know first, I think Ginny and I should tell him and Hermione together so they both know. Could you get them here for us, in a bit?"

Mr Weasley (who seemed a lot calmer than his wife at the prospect of talking to his six sons about their only sister's soul bond) stood up at once.

"I'll tell you what I'll do. You two can stay here and rest for a while I'm sure Madam Pomfrey wants to talk to you and then in a couple of hours I'll bring Ron and Hermione in and we can tell them then. Afterwards Molly and I will go home and contact Bill and Charlie, does that sound ok?"

"That's great thanks so much Mr Weasley" Harry beamed at him at the thought of all that the Weasley's had done for him.

"It's no problem Harry, no problem at all" With that Mr and Mrs Weasley stood up and exited the hospital wing softly closing the door on the way out.

The two then laid back on the bed with their hands still clasped, a reassurance with so much new information to absorb. They laid there for a while just thinking about the next few days, even weeks, to come; before Madam Pomfrey came bustling in looking round to see if anyone but her patients had been left in the area seeing that she could finally attend to them she hurried over towards the children.

Harry lay comfortably next to Ginny thinking about what Professor Dumbledore had said. There was so much to what had happened he didn't really know how to react but strangely enough he felt ok with it. Sitting here with Ginny felt right even if they couldn't let go of each other.

After a few minute however he sat up abruptly, blushing slightly. Nervously he spoke to Ginny

"Ermm, Gin?"

"Yes Harry?"

"We're going to need to move"

"And why is that?" She was making it incredibly difficult to get across what he wanted to say but didn't want to say properly.

"Because I really really need the toilet…"

"Oh why didn't you just say? Come on, get up then"

"B-but how are we going to? No offence but I don't really want you standing next to me while I'm doing that."

She sat looking thoughtful for a minute before jumped off of the hospital wing bed and dragging Harry with her.

"Well what we'll do is I'll put my hand on your neck so is easier and then turn around and close my eyes, that'll have to do, it's the best I can come up with."

Sighing he stood up with her and then after several uncomfortable and awkward minutes they had made their way back to the hospital wing bed and sat down next to each other.

They sat in silence for several minutes neither of them really sure what to say, yet just as when Ginny was about to speak the door to the hospital wing swung open to reveal two bushy and red haired heads looking in at them.

**A/N: At the moment Harry and Ginny cannot hear each other's thoughts they simply get a feeling of their emotions as well as those of the people around them. Telepathy and other stronger powers (that I may or may not chose to put in) will come much later this is the development of their bond and how others cope with it.**

**I won't be updating regularly but I haven't forgotten it at all, some weeks you'll get two chapters and then none for the next 3 but I do intend to complete the fic.**


End file.
